El primer despertar
by Sol Koroleva
Summary: La llegada de Maggie a Polonia después de la barricada.


Anterior a _Después de la tormenta._

Resultaba imposible saber cómo aquella muchacha había llegado hasta allí, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía. La señora de la casa la había acogido cuando uno de sus sirvientes encontró a la joven tirada junto a la valla que cercaba la propiedad; hambrienta, cansada y sucia. La subieron a una de las habitaciones y las sirvientas la asearon como buenamente pudieron, pues ella no ponía mucho de su parte; antes de que la llevaran algo de comer ya se había quedado dormida. En sus sueños se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena y en su rostro se adivinaba tal sufrimiento que parecía mentira que esa chica no tuviera más de dieciséis años. Pero, por muy mal que lo estuviera pasando, era incapaz de escapar de ello y ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para abrir los ojos. La señora mandó que siempre hubiera alguien en la habitación con ella para cuando se despertara: seguro que tenía muchas cosas que contar.

Cuando Maggie abrió los ojos, le costó bastante acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero tampoco quería saberlo; ya todo le daba igual. Aun así, allí estaba. Desconocía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero había llegado a Polonia; por lo menos uno de los dos había logrado pisar aquel país que a él tanto le fascinaba y ya podía morir en paz, que, de hecho, era lo único que quería. Se despertó en una habitación parecida a las que acostumbraba a ver cuando era niña: amplia, con una cama con dosel y cortinas de terciopelo, un tocador en la esquina y un gran armario frente a la cama, lleno de quién sabe qué tipo de vestidos o trajes. Aunque realmente a ella no le importaba nada de ello, nunca lo había hecho, y en aquel momento todavía menos. En seguida apareció una chica poco mayor que ella misma a su lado, mirándola entre sorprendida y curiosa. –¡Por fin se ha despertado! –exclamó la muchacha, en un tono que daba a entender que llevaban tiempo esperando que lo hiciera, pero ¿quienes eran ellos? ¿Y por qué les importaba su estado? No le dio tiempo a preguntar, en seguida la chica salió de la habitación, casi corriendo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

A lo largo del día, unas cuantas personas pasaron por la habitación en la que se encontraba; algunos le traían agua o comida, otros la hicieron bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para poder lavar la que ella llevaba puesta, que estaba cubierta de barro. También aprovecharon para cambiar las sábanas de la cama y airear un poco la habitación. No fue hasta que no estuvo medianamente presentable que la señora de la casa fue a verla. Maggie ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en cómo sería, aunque los sirvientes no dejaban de hablarle sobre ella en todo momento, pero solo había estado escuchando un murmullo constante, ruido de fondo, sin prestar atención. Al verla entrar, tuvo una especie de déjà vu: aquella mujer le recordaba muchísimo a su difunta abuela, que en paz descanse, y durante unos segundos volvió a sentirse una chiquilla de seis años que salía corriendo al jardín cada vez que su abuela iba de visita; hacía mucho de aquello ya o al menos era lo que le parecía. Era una mujer alta y extremadamente delgada de pelo gris, casi blanco, y porte aristocrático, no pudo evitar pensar que a su primo no le hubiera gustado demasiado ese último detalle. Maggie se encontraba sentada en la cama en aquel momento, con las mantas cubriéndole las piernas y los brazos sobre su regazo; la cabeza mirando hacia ella. La señora en seguida se sentó a su lado y cogió una de sus manos, mirándola con preocupación y ternura, pero también con entendimiento. –Hubo una vez en la que yo también creí que mi mundo se había acabado. –comenzó la señora, en un tono calmado, mirándola a los ojos para asegurarse de que Maggie le prestaba atención. –Mi marido se hizo a la mar, hace ya más de veinte años, y todavía aguardo su regreso. –apretó un poco la mano de Maggie, que la miraba inexpresiva, aunque por primera vez en el día sí que estaba escuchando. –Sigo pensando que volverá algún día, todos los días voy al puerto y me acerco hasta el faro, desde allí miro hacia el horizonte, buscando su barco. –le confesó, como si no fuera algo que ya supiera todo el pueblo, algo que iba de boca en boca y que todos comentaban cada vez que pasaba. –Dime, pequeña, ¿cuál es tu historia? –entonces ella, que había aguantado hasta entonces si derramar una sola lágrima más, se echó a llorar, como un bebé entre los brazos de su madre, y se lo contó todo, absolutamente todo, de principio a fin.

Tardó por lo menos dos horas en relatarle toda la historia, sobre todo porque había momentos en los que las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar y tenía que parar un momento para tranquilizarse y continuar. Su historia era diferente a la de la señora, ella sabía que Michel no iba a volver. Al terminar de contarle todo, se quedó largo rato abrazada a la señora, en silencio, tratando de que las lágrimas y los sollozos cesaran y volvieran a aquella parte de su alma cerrada bajo llave dónde habían estado desde que dejó París. La señora no necesitó más que esa historia para decidir que Maggie se quedaría allí, viviendo con ella, siempre que ella así lo quisiera, claro.

Pasaron las semanas y había decidido que ya había abusado demasiado de su hospitalidad. Estaba viviendo como invitada en aquel gran caserón, comiendo siempre con la señora, que no la dejaba levantarse hasta que no se hubiera terminado el plato, acompañándola en sus paseos hasta el faro y disfrutando de la extensa biblioteca de la que disponía; todo aquello con el único propósito de alejar el pasado de su cabeza. No se sentía con suerte de haber sobrevivido, como tanto le repetían los criados de la casa, y hubiera preferido mil veces haber muerto con ellos que vivir sola con sus recuerdos. Sin duda, las noches eran lo peor. Por eso había tomado la decisión de abandonar la casa y seguir su camino por Polonia, recorriendo los pueblos y ciudades que encontrara por su camino, con el único fin de encontrar algo que la hiciera seguir adelante.

Lo cierto es que nunca llegó a irse de allí, pues en cuanto fue a poner un pie fuera de casa, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo y calló al suelo, inconsciente. La señora hizo que la llevaran a su habitación inmediatamente y llamó a un médico para que fuera a atenderla con urgencia. Nadie comprendía qué le pasaba, aunque todos esperaban que no fuera nada grave. Cuando terminó de examinarla, el médico le pidió a la señora si podían hablar en privado y, dejando a Maggie en la habitación con una de las criadas, fueron al despacho de ésta. Después de que se fuera el médico, la señora fue a ver cómo se encontraba Maggie y le pidió a la criada que se encontraba con ella en aquel momento que las dejara solas. –¿Qué me pasa? –preguntó sin rodeos al ver la expresión de preocupación de la señora. Supuso que sería algo malo y que podría ser posible que no tardara en morirse, pensamiento que no la perturbó en absoluto, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Se quedó callada, mirando a la señora, a la espera de una respuesta. Ésta tomó aire y se acercó a la cama, pensando en cómo darle una noticia que podría tanto darle la vida como terminar de destrozarla. –¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste que no te quedaba nada de _él_ más que esa pequeña nota y el abanico que te pintó? –preguntó en un tono suave, esperando haber elegido bien las palabras. Maggie asintió suavemente con la cabeza, sin entender a qué se debía aquella pregunta ni qué tendría que ver con lo que le pasaba. –Muy bien, pues no va a ser lo único que te queda de él. –tras decir estas palabras se quedó mirando el vientre de la joven, todavía plano, pero que no tardaría en coger forma y aumentar considerablemente. –N-no entiendo… –murmuró Maggie, mirando a la señora con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin saber realmente si sabía a lo que ésta se refería, o más bien sin querer saberlo. Si era lo que ella pensaba… Pero no podía ser, no podía pasarle aquello ahora, no era justo. Sin embargo, cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de la señora, altas y claras, no pudo negar la realidad. –Estás embarazada, Maggie.

Pasaron los meses y, según su vientre crecía se iba volviendo más y más consciente de que iba a tener un hijo. Durante ese tiempo, todo en la casa giró en torno a ese niño que vendría dentro de nada, y tanto los criados como la señora trataban de distraerla planificando cosas para el bebé o llevándola a comprar cosas, como la cuna, juguetes y ropita, aunque obviamente todavía desconocían el sexo de la criatura. Un día, salió el tema del nombre, pues Maggie no había comentado en ningún momento si tenía o no alguno pensado para el bebé. –No hacer falta pensar nombres, ya sé cómo se va a llamar. –contestó de forma distraída ante la pregunta que le hizo una de las criadas, mientras ésta iba guardando la ropa que Maggie sacaba de unas bolsas, todo trajecitos de tamaño minúsculo, azules, beigues (?), y hasta alguno rosa, por si resultaba ser niña. La criada se la quedó mirando, como instándola a que le revelara cuales serían, deseosa de ser la primera en saberlo. –Si es chico se llamará Alexandre, como mi primo, y si es chica Lilie, como mi abuela. –continuó, al ver la mirada de la chica. No había necesitado pensarlo, ni siquiera durante una milésima de segundo; en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada decidió que aquellas serían sus opciones, ahora todo dependía del bebé.

Fue entonces, durante el embarazo, cuando comenzó su costumbre de escribir una carta cada día, carta que nunca llegaría a ningún destino. Pero se dio cuenta de que la ayudaba a tranquilizarse y a seguir adelante, que era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Guardaba las cartas en un cajón del escritorio y cuando éste comenzó a quedársele pequeño pidió que le buscaran una caja, que luego guardaría en el fondo de su armario. Serían muchas las cajas que juntaría con el paso de los años, algunas incluso contendrían cartas escritas por su hijo, aunque todavía tenía que pasar algún tiempo para que eso ocurriera.

El día del parto fue horrible para todos, sin ninguna duda. Empezó al amanecer, Maggie se despertó con unos pinchazos horribles en el estómago, aunque no avisó a nadie, puesto que no quería darle demasiada importancia. Nadie más se enteró hasta que, a las nueve de la mañana la doncella fue a despertarla, como hacía todos los días, y la vio en la cama, doblada por el dolor. No tardaron en ir a avisar a la señora y a la matrona, aunque todavía quedaban horas hasta que el niño naciera. El parto se hizo largo y duro, y no fue hasta bien entrada la noche que se oyó el llanto del pequeño, que hizo todos los presentes se quedaran en silencio, maravillados y encantados al ver al bebé; todos menos su madre, que en cuanto dio el último empujón desfalleció.

Pasaron al menos tres días hasta que Maggie despertó de su letargo, cansada y confundida. Tardó un poco en recordar todo lo que había pasado y se asustó al ver su habitación vacía, ¿dónde se había metido todo el mundo? Fue a levantarse, pero sus piernas no quisieron obedecer, y estaba tan agotada que no tardó en dormirse de nuevo. La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, a las dos o tres horas, la señora se encontraba a su lado, y se fijó en algo a lo que no le había prestado atención antes: la cuna que habían comprado, que en un principio debía estar en la habitación de al lado, se encontraba ahora junto a su cama. La señora suspiró al verla, su rostro relajándose de golpe, y agarró sus manos con fuerza. –Menos mal que te has despertado, querida. –susurró, sonriendo suavemente. Las grandes ojeras que había bajo sus ojos mostraban que no había estado durmiendo y Maggie se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría en cama, aunque sentía la garganta tan seca que sabía que no emitiría sonido alguno si hablara. –Hay alguien que está deseando conocerte. –comentó la señora, levantándose para acercarse a la cuna y coger con cuidado a un pequeño bebé de piel morena y mejillas sonrosadas, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor. Ella les siguió con la mirada mientras la señora se le acercaba y depositaba al niño en sus brazos. –Es un chico. –susurró, antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación; sabía que Maggie necesitaba estar sola en aquel momento, aunque ella no hubiera dicho nada. Se quedó largo rato en silencio, simplemente mirando al niño, mientras este movía los bracitos y hacía algún que otro ruido con la boca. Nadie la molestó durante ese tiempo, en el que, ella sola en la habitación con el bebé en brazos, lloró y rió al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose alegre pero a la vez desolada, e intentado descubrir que sentimiento predominaba en su interior. Al final, acercó su mano a las del niño, y este agarró su dedo como pudo, algo que la hizo sonreír de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. –Hola, mi pequeño Alexandre. –susurró, deseando ver algo de su primo en aquel niño, a la vez que comenzaba ya a sacar todos los parecidos que este tenía con su padre. –Tú no me dejes nunca, por favor. –fue lo último que dijo, antes de decidir que, con él, comenzaba una nueva vida.


End file.
